


A dream is a wish

by joeyrz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream is a wish

_A dream is a wish your heart makes, when it’s fast asleep._

He constantly dreamt of red hair and freckles. Of wide shoulders and a thin waist. Long arms and strong fingers. Muscular legs dusted with soft hair.

Soft strokes of calloused hands and a light meeting of sun dry lips. Strong grip on hips and shivers as breath ghosted across over warmed skin.

 _If you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true._

Reaching out, fingers tangling, strong grip pulling him out.

“I’ve got you.”

Covered in dirt, alive in his arms, dry lips on his.

Fin


End file.
